Gray Revenge
by Fateschild1
Summary: What happens when the kids at skool finally tease Dib to the limit? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Gray Revenge  
  
By Sarah Wiltshire  
  
(Fateschild)  
  
  
  
Dib walks silently to skool. As if he was hypnotized, he walks in a slow rhythm. Lightning flashes in his eyes, as he passes his classmates. His lips are chapped and dry, as he breathes lifelessly.  
  
"Hey, Dib! Why don't you go hunting some aliens?"  
  
"Dib, Zim is looking suspicious, today."  
  
"Dib!"  
  
"Dib!"  
  
"DIB!"  
  
The words echoed through his soul. They bounced around and eventually went out the other ear. Dib hadn't heard them, or at least put the words into consideration. They scarred his heart, though. If they kept it up, Dib could eventually just stop caring all together. Mankind was killing their only hope. It was all too easy, too easy to not notice the pain, too easy to tease in order to make one's self look better in the cruel eyes of their peers. Dib was their stepping stone to joy, their savior to peace, and was dying spiritually. Tak came up to her old friend. They had hated each other since Tak finally told Dib of her secret.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Dib completely ignored her, walking to class, in a world of his own. At recess, the kids continued to taunt him, and Torp decided to beat Dib up, to get the words through his skull. Dib bled just a little. He sat by himself, and Tak came to comfort him.  
  
"Just tell me what to do to him, and I'll do it, Dib!"  
  
"As long as mankind is safe, he doesn't bother me."  
  
"Damn it, Dib! What do you want me to do? I'll kill him if I have to!"  
  
"Leave him alone. Killing him is on your behalf, not mine."  
  
"He is just going to keep on torturing you, Dib!"  
  
"I don't care. It happens every day. Ever since my mother died."  
  
"Dib, you can't let them push you around! I'm your friend, and I can bring down a jet if I wanted! Let me help!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Beat him up if it makes you feel better."  
  
"No! I'm doing it for you!"  
  
"Forget me. My only reason to live is to protect humanity. I don't feel pain, love, or hate anymore. Let's just say I've given up."  
  
"You haven't given up!!!" Tak practically screamed.  
  
"Yes, I have." Dib said emotionlessly.  
  
"You do care! I know that deep down inside of that torn up body of yours, is an amazing guy! You choose not to care because you have no hope! I care about you!"  
  
"You have no idea what lies beneath my skin. I'm not amazing, I am furious. I could slit your throat at this instant if I felt like it, I've boiled over, I'M WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO PUSH ME FARTHER! I'm waiting for the day I have the courage to blow up this entire planet in my anger! This damn planet hates me! I hate it! We are battling to see who is the strongest! We are just at a tie!"  
  
"Dib, I don't hate you." Tak whimpered.  
  
"Are you human?" Dib replied.  
  
------ --------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
I said I'd never do rated R. Puh, so much for that. *sigh * Anyway, chapter 2 soon. (hmmm, this will probably have 3 chapters in it.) Please review! Thankies! 


	2. Ashes

Gray Revenge (Part 2)  
  
By Sarah Wiltshire  
  
(Fateschild)  
  
  
  
Tak looked hurt.  
  
"Tak, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."  
  
Tears filled her sypethetic eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean that I hated you, just that you are not like everyone else...like me."  
  
Tak wiped her eyes. He cared; at least he still cared. Zim looked interested at where this was going. He had always had a crush on Tak, and Dib always got in the way. 'Oh he's so dreamy!' 'Zim, I can't believe I'm in love with a human!' Puh, poppycock. Zim gave Tak a shoulder.  
  
"Did Dib insult you?"  
  
Tak gasped as she saw Dib slink off again.  
  
"Damn it, Zim! Now look what you did!"  
  
Zim sighed as Tak pushed him away and sat over in a far corner of the fenced off area. Again, Zim failed to capture her heart. Zim looked up at the clouds.  
  
"Till tomorrow."  
  
At the end of skool, Dib walked timidly home. Tak tried desperately to catch up. Dib pulled a small knife out of his pocket.  
  
"Dib! Wait!" Tak screamed.  
  
Too late. Dib thrusted the knife in his chest and fell over in pain. Tak sobbed as she scooped up his poor body.  
  
"Dibby, it'll be ok. I promise!"  
  
Dib looked up at her weakly.  
  
"Don't let it be ok. I want to die, and if you save me, I'll try to kill myself again!"  
  
"Dib, you can't give up!"  
  
"I gave up a long time ago, Tak."  
  
Dib died in her arms, and Tak cried, thinking of how she could care so much for a human, since she was Irken.  
  
Tak wore her opal earrings and necklace the next day. Kids at skool began rumors of how Dib died. They talked and gossiped all day. All day long. Tak sat in the far corner of the recess area. Tears filled her eyes. How dare they spread false rumors for the brave soul they killed? Tak looked over at the children playing in the autumn leaves. Then, she noticed a boy leaning on the wall of the skool. He stood there, like a statue. Tak closed her eyes and sighed. When she turned around to face the boy again, he was gone.  
  
In class, Tak pondered about the boy, he was quite solemn indeed. His black hair dropped down to his eyes, messily. Just as Mrs. Bitters lectured about old medieval torture, the door locked. Mrs. Bitters unlocked it, and continued with her teaching. Disobedient, the door locked itself again. Then, the chalk scraped across the board, spelling.  
  
It's real.  
  
The entire class pointed at it, and Mrs. Bitters erased it, getting annoyed. The window burst open, scaring the girls in the class.  
  
"Mary! Shut the windows!"  
  
Mary did as she was told, but they reopened, and the poor girl, not knowing what else to do, slammed them back, shut. This time, the window stayed shut, but the latch moved slowly, locking the windows. Mary sat back down, helplessly. Tak swallowed hard and tried to figure out what was going on. A figure came up from the tiles of the floor. The boy! His black hair was hanging down in his deep black eyes. Dib! Tak's heart melted for the boy. Tak imagined him alone on this cliff with rose petals floating around him; he had that type of tranquillity to her. Zim had quite a different perspective on Dib, which, by the way, was actually correct. Zim knew Dib wouldn't leave them alone without a fight. The chalk re-writing on the board proved it.  
  
Death.  
  
Zim wetted his lips and looked bravely at the force before them. Dib opened his sharp eyes to Torp. He looked like he was going to cry, but acted like there was a deep fire burning within him. He turned over Mrs. Bitters's desk furiously. A kid screamed and pounded at the door.  
  
"Damn it, you think you can escape? Now you know how I felt! I couldn't escape alive, and neither shall you!"  
  
Dib lifted his hands, and the kid put his own hands to his neck and squeezed himself, crying. Dib broke his own concentration, and left the kid gasping for breath. The kid reached for the key, but the key floated to Dib, mocking the poor child. Dib, then, brought the key to his bluish lips and swallowed their only hope of survival. The kid screamed, and jolted towards Dib, in anger. Dib slammed the child into the wall. Blood ran out of his head.  
  
"Don't you get it? There is no escape! I'm not letting you go! You guys are as good as dead, like me!"  
  
---- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
I found a good song to go with this fic, but it won't make any since till you read the next chapter, the final one. It's actually kinda cute. I might finish it real quick. I actually am having fun with this story. By now, you probably think I'm crazy, but all this bad really turns good. Please review. Oh, and thankies to all who have reviewed, you are the only reason I'm still writing for Invader Zim. Honest. 


	3. To escape, or will you stay?

Gray Revenge (Part 3)  
  
By Sarah Wiltshire  
  
(Fateschild)  
  
Kids were tossed all around the classroom. Blood smeared everywhere. Tak looked deeply into the form that was accomplishing all of this. It really was deserving of the kids that teased him. Zim was thrown against the wall badly. He deserved his pain, too. His evil was the only reason Dib didn't give up sooner, which made the pain last so much longer. Dib's eyes looked as if they were in a completely different world.  
  
Half of the kids in the class had faced their doom, and now it was Tak's turn. Dib approached her. Tak closed her eyes and flinched. When she opened them, she realized that Dib had thrown her into a desk. Tak tasted the blood on her lips. Dib came up to her, ready to finish her off. Death filled the air. Tears streamed down her face as Dib came closer. Just as he was about to strike, she finally got the courage to speak up over him.  
  
"No, Dib!" Tak cried, "I love you!"  
  
Dib hesitated. Tak looked up at him, hopefully. Tears dripped down to his cheeks, as his lips trembled. He wanted to say something, but no word of any language was appropriate for this moment. His eyes were alive again. They shone a deep black of deep emotion. Tak smiled weakly, trying to soothe the poor phantom. Dib tried to smile, too.  
  
In this quiet moment, Zim tried to activate his laser, to destroy his opponent while he was detracted, before Dib got back to killing Zim. Dib sensed the weapon as the explosion came near Tak and himself. Dib grabbed her, and held her close to himself, protecting her from any harm. As they stood together after the small explosion, Dib closed his eyes, and let his lips touch hers. Wind blew forcefully around them. Tak imagined the ocean waves splashing peacefully at them. It seemed as if the world around them fell into a pit of deep emotion and breathlessness. Warmth surrounded Tak, though she was expecting coldness from a ghost. She wanted to leave, but the more she fell into his spiritual soul, the more she wanted to hold him. Dib seemed as if he was holding her for dear life. Dib finally felt what he had always wanted to feel for all of his life. Love. Love was hurtful, but for the first time, it held him together. He had felt love for Tak before, but Zim had always gotten in the way, always a step closer to her than he, it seemed. As if she were touched, Tak put her arms around Dib's neck. After a while Dib and Tak finally stopped kissing each other.  
  
"We are actually violating the Skool Handbook Rules, Dib," joked Tak.  
  
"Really? Man, let alone killing half the class, I'm in even MORE trouble for romantically kissing a girl! Talk about a long detention! You guys didn't see any of that, clear?" Dib joked back.  
  
"I suppose since it is 3:25, we should all go back home?"  
  
"Go ahead, but I'll still be here, waiting."  
  
- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Didn't I tell you? ^_^ Hope you guys liked it! Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! There is a song that goes with this, that I just found today, in fact. The song is by Enrique Iglesias, "Escape" Anyway, listening to it while reading this chapter brings the story almost to life. (I wrote this whole chapter while listening to it, and kinda made it to almost fit the song) Please review! Thankies! 


	4. Songfic

This is sort of a conclusion I made. Each time I read my third chapter, the more not-like-the-song it became. I guess it really starts AFTER he dies, and AFTER she leaves the skool. Anyway, I changed very few of the lyrics, to what you hear in the song. Enjoy!  
  
------------ --------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
(Tak is sitting up in bed, very alone. She wishes that Dib could be there.)  
  
*Whispering *  
  
(Tak hears the soft whispering, and looks around.)  
  
You can't escape my love  
  
(The whispering gets louder, until it is at a normal speaking level. Tak looks behind herself to find Dib's ghost.)  
  
Here's how it goes  
  
You and me  
  
Up and down, but maybe this time  
  
We'll get it right  
  
Worth the fight  
  
Cause love is something you can't shake  
  
When it breaks  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
+ If you feel like leaving  
  
(Dib holds her in his arms.)  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
(Tak lays her head on his shoulder, softly crying.)  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
(Dib runs his fingers through her hair.)  
  
You can run, you can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love  
  
(They hold each other dearly.)  
  
So if you go  
  
You should know  
  
It's hard to forget the past  
  
So fast  
  
It was good  
  
It was bad  
  
But it was real, and that's  
  
All you have  
  
In the end our love mattered  
  
+ If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run, you can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love  
  
Here's how it goes  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
+ If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run, you can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love  
  
(Repeats twice)  
  
Baby, you can run, baby you can hide, but you can't escape my love/ You can run (repeated many times)  
  
(Tak falls softly asleep from Dib's lulling voice. Meanwhile, Zim is coming over to her house, to comfort her, since she had been crying over Dib, lately.)  
  
*Soft Whispering *  
  
(Zim walks in and sees Tak asleep on Dib's shoulder. Dib, then, dissolves into thin air, as if he only imagined it all. We can't help but wonder if the entire thing was even real.) 


End file.
